


Damian Grayson-Wayne

by Fallingattheconcert



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingattheconcert/pseuds/Fallingattheconcert
Summary: Damian Wayne just wants to go on patrol alone and Bruce isn't having it. The fight that follows ends on Dick Graysons door step at 10pm in possibly the worst neighborhood.Just click on it, you wont regret it!Also yes, this was posted on my Tumblr @/Punkbridgi I wanted to put it here for more people to see!!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	1. Knock at 10pm

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, yes this was posted to Tumblr, my Tumblr to be exact. I didn't steal someone elses fic.

When Batman was stuck in a time loop, Dick Grayson became the legal guardian of Damian Wayne. He even went as far as to change Damian’s last name to Wayne-Grayson so there wouldn’t be any problems. But then Batman came back and Dick left for Bludhaven and they kept to themselves. That lasted for all of about 5 months when Damian knocked on his apartment door at 10:00pm, alone in one of the worst neighborhoods in the country.

“What are you doing here? How did you get here? Does Bruce know where you are? Does Alfred? Did Jason drive you here?” Dick asked all at once before some sense was knocked into his head and he pulled his 12 year old little brother inside and sat him on the couch. “I need answers like yesterday.”

“Father and I got in a fight. I was dropped off. No, he does not. Yes, he knows I left but not to where. Yes, Todd drove me here.” Damian answered all his questions and that’s when he noticed the cat in the younger boys lap and the dog next to him. “And before you ask the fight was about how I’m too young to go on patrol alone in Gotham, even though you and Todd both were out patrolling alone at 14 years old. It’s only a two year difference and besides I’m much smarter than the both of you.” Damian ended his explanation with a small huff. Dick could finally breathe as he sat down next to his baby.

Dick leaned down, kissed the top of Damian’s head and pulled him closer to give this baby a side hug. Damian let Alfred hop down and run around the apartment. He turned more towards Dick and squirmed his way into the old one's lap. Dick relished in soft Damian for a good few minutes, it wasn’t everyday where he got to see this softer childlike version of his Babybat. 

“I know you’re smart Babybat, but maybe Bruce is right, maybe you shouldn’t patrol alone. You could probably ask Tim if you could go out with him next time. I know it’s not alone, but at least Batman won’t be there hovering.” Dick offered as a solution, Damian just shrugged in his lap. Dick held him tighter, he missed moments like this. 

“How about I put a movie on and we watch it and try to go to sleep? I’ll text Jason so he knows you made it up here safely, how does that sound?” Dick asked as he set Damian back on the couch. He wasn’t really asking but Damian agreed regardless and went to go into Dick’s bedroom where he kept some of his clothes. Dick brought some over when he moved just in case, but at this moment he’s glad he did. Once Damian was out of the room he pulled out his phone.

BigBird: Hey Jay, Dami’s safe with me. Thank you for bringing him here.  
LittleWing: No problem, brat was begging me to drive him here. He’s safer with you than anywhere else right now.  
BigBird: Was the fight just about Dami wanting to go out on patrol alone?  
LittleWing: It started like that, then Dami said he’s gonna go out by himself anyways and then B benched him for a month.  
BigBird: A month?!?!?!?! That’s ridiculous even for him. He could just go out with Red Hood. It’s not like Batman needs a Robin by his side every single night. I’ll talk to B tomorrow or something.  
LittleWing: Please do, I need to get back to my own patrol. Love ya BIg Bird, tell Dami the same.  
BigBird: Love you too Jay.

By this point Damian was coming out of the bedroom and curled on the couch. He had also brought the comforter off the bed with him. Dick smiled to himself at how adorable his baby looked. He walked over to his DVD case, yes he still owned DVDs, and pulled out Jurassic Park and put it in the PlayStation. When the movie started playing he sat on the couch next to Damian. Pulled his baby back onto his lap so they were laying on the couch with the blanket over both of them. Dick started to rub Damian’s back since that always got the younger Robin to calm down. 

Halfway through the movie Dick noticed that Damian was asleep. He reached for his phone on the table and opened up the camera, he sneakily took a picture of them before shutting his phone off. He turned the tv off as well so he could try and fall asleep himself.


	2. Mama Dick To The Rescue

The next morning Dick was woken up by loud meowing in his ear. When he fully woke up all of last night's events came flooding back to him. He tried to get out from under Damian and was almost successful until Damian started to stir. Dick shushed him and ran his fingers through his baby’s hair. Without fail, Damian relaxed back into slumber and Dick grabbed his phone and walked into his bedroom. It was only 8:30am so Bruce probably wouldn’t be up yet so instead he went into the kitchen so he could feed Alfred the Cat and Titus. Jason thought it was weird that he bought stuff for the animals at first but now he was thankful he did.  Once that was done Dick walked into the living room and sat on the couch, he could probably call Tim and see if he could get the former Robin to be on his side. There was a chance that Tim would say no but hey, you never know. So he pulled out his phone and found the contact for Tim under “BabyBird” 

“What do you want? It’s 7:30 and I haven't even had coffee yet.” Tim grumbled over the phone after the third ring. Dick didn’t bother to correct his younger brother.

“I need your help with Damian. B and him got into a huge fight last night that resulted in Damian having Jason drive him all the way over to Bludhaven at 10pm. Damian wants to patrol alone but I suggested he go out with you, I know it’s not alone but at least you’re closer in age to him so it won't feel like he’s being watched like a hawk.” Dick explained to Tim the events that unfolded last night. He heard a sigh on the other end before 

“Fine, he can come with me on patrol this weekend. Gives me time to mentally prepare myself. Are we done now, can I go back to sleep?” Tim answered back in agreement, then before Dick could answer his question Tim hung up the phone. With that down it was time to call Bruce, hopefully they won’t get in a fight. But knowing already how much they clashed on this issue it was inevitable. Dick scored down a little more before clicking on Bruce’s name and gave a little prayer to whatever gods were out there and listening.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick greeted when the line picked up. “I was just calling to let you know that Damian is safe with me. I also wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.” The longer started but was cut off by Bruce.

“There’s nothing to talk about Richard,” ouch, that hurt a little. “Just bring Damian home by noon, he is still grounded.” Bruce said in his gruff voice. Dick wasn’t having it though, he could fight dirty no problem.

“Actually, I wasn’t asking, I was telling you. We’re going to have the conversation whether you like it or not. Damian is as much my child as he is yours.” Dick started to say, he could always bring up the adoption papers if he really wanted to play dirty enough. “So what’s going to happen is Damian is going to stay with me for as long as I deem necessary, you will have little contact with him unless it is to apologize for grounding him. He will be going on patrol with Tim from now on. Find yourself another Robin in the meantime or ask one of the other Robins you’ve taken in.” That last part slipped out before Dick could stop himself. In his frustration he hung up the call and tossed his phone onto his bed. 

“You didn’t have to defend me like that.” Damian said from the hallway, scaring Dick out of his trance. Dick whipped around to the youngest Robin and sighed when he saw how tired the boy looked. Dick held open his arms and with great caution Damian walked over to the eldest Robin and accepted the hug. Dick squeezed his baby tight until Damian made a grunting noise, similar to a cat wanting to be put down.

“Oh yes I did. Now let's go see what I have for breakfast shall we?” Dick offered as he grabbed Damian's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. “Knowing you, probably just cereal.” Damian mumbled but Dick heard it and it made him smile. When they got to the kitchen cereal was basically the only food Dick had in his apartment. He grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and two spoons from the draw and set them on the table. He grabbed the box of Fruity Pebbles and poured the cereal first, because only heathens poured the milk first. Then he grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowls. 

“How do you live alone and somehow only have cereal in your kitchen?” Damian asked as he started eating. “Don’t you have a job that pays you money. Money so you can go out and buy food?”

“Why buy food that costs money when I can go over to the manor and steal food from the kitchen and enjoy Alfred’s home cooked meals?” Dick answered with a big smile, Damian responded to his answer with an eye roll. After breakfast Dick cleaned their bowls and walked back towards his room to grab his phone. When he grabbed it he saw he had a new text from Jason. He opened the thread as he walked back towards the living room.

**Little Wing** : Dude what did you say to Bruce, he keeps calling me and texting me wondering where you are.

**Big Bird** : Oh I just told him what’s gonna happen for the time being and then hung up. I might’ve also told him to see if one of his other Robin’s would want to be his side kick again. Then I hung up.

**Little Wing** : Dude I’m coming over right now to hug you. 


	3. Jason Can Be Affectionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I want to establich for this chapter:  
> 1.) None of the boys are written to be in a relationship together.  
> 2.) I plan on doing something with Birdflash and possibly Roy/Jason and I establish Timkon in this chapter

As expected five minutes late the apartment door opened and in walked Jason. He passed by Damian on the couch with a nod, Damian returned said nod, and Jason made his way to the only bedroom. Jason walked in, shutting the door behind him, and saw Dick sitting on his bed texting. 

“Who’re you texting, big bird?” Jason said as he plopped himself next to his older brother. Dick positioned himself so his head was now on Jason’s chest instead of the pillow. This also gave Jason a clear view of Dick’s phone.

**Baby Bird** : I can’t fucking believe you said that to him. You’re my new favorite sibling.

**Big Bird** : Wasn’t I always?

**Baby Bird** : No, it was Cass.

**Big Bird** : Understandable, when are you coming over?

**Baby Bird** : In like two hours, let me kick Kon out first.

**Big Bird** : Love you

**Baby Bird** : Yeah you too.

“Has anybody else congratulated you on standing up to the Batman?” Jason asked, mostly joking as he started to mess up Dick’s hair that was in his face. Dick didn’t give a verbal response, just shook his head no. Either way news would travel fast and by the end of the night the entire Justice League would know what happened. 

“This is just so stupid because I know he loves us, he just has the worst way of showing us. He’s just trying to protect Damian in his own way because that’s how he treated us.” Dick started his rant off slow but Jason knew before long this would turn into an hour long therapy session. “But Damian isn’t like us, before we all became Robin we had a childhood-” Jason grunted as his body tensed up, “For the most part,” Dick felt Jason relax below him, “Damian was raised to be a weapon, he didn’t have time to think about being a child.”

“Bruce doesn’t understand that so he doesn’t understand that Damian just needs someone to be on his side. Not call out all his flaws or tell him he’s not ready point blank. Damian is still a child whether Bruce understands that part or not.” Dick finished his rant quicker than normal and sat up in his bed. He had heard somebody moving on the other side of his closed door. Then the next second the door creaked open, Jason motioned the youngest Robin into the room. Hesitantly the youngest walked into the room towards the bed, he waited for a second before Dick grabbed him and dragged him into his lap. Dick wrapped his arms tightly around his baby. Thankfully Damian let him do it without a fight.

“You know you don’t have to fight my battles for me, I can do it myself.” Damian mumbled out but still sunk into his older brother's embrace.

“We know that, but this isn’t your battle to fight. This is a battle that’s been brewing since Dickie was Robin.” Jason said as he sat up, plastering his body behind Dick’s slightly smaller one. He didn’t care for affection that much but he knew Dick needed it so he would just have to suck it up. They sat like that until they all heard someone barreling through Dick front door, cursing loudly. Something about “Stupid Kryptons” and “Their stupid flying abilities.” 

“I know I’m early but Kon had to be at the farm like an hour ago so he flew me here on his way over.” Tim explained rather loudly as he walked down the hallway, ending his explanation at the bedroom door. “Oh that’s so cute, I might throw up.” 

“Shut up Timbo and get on the bed.” Jason grunted out, he really hated his brothers sometimes. They all have the same internalized problems but they all cope differently. Tim rolled his eyes, ignoring the stupid nickname for once, and walked over towards the bed. He crawled up over the middle so he was facing his other three brothers. 

“Steph wants to fight Bruce, I told her, she needs to let you throw the first swing.” Tim added once he was comfortable on the bed. That didn’t last long before Dick told him over so Tim was mirroring Jason. Jason let out a small chuckle as he ruffled Tim’s hair as the younger Robin grumbled.

“Thank you for coming over Baby Bird.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome”


End file.
